


Blue Jeans Baby

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr post -> https://stellagibsonsgirl.tumblr.com/post/183545373313/stellagibsonsgirl-i-am-unable-to-stop





	Blue Jeans Baby

It was driving Reed crazy. Stella, was driving her crazy. The way she’d traipsed into the party, confident as ever, but this time was different. She wasn’t wearing her normal clothes, no silk shirt and dress trousers for Stella Gibson tonight. No. She donned a pale grey t-shirt semi covered by a leather jacket that fit her perfectly and accentuated her boobs but most importantly… Stella was wearing skin tight, ripped blue jeans that clung to every contour of her legs and ass. Reed was transfixed. She’d never seen Stella wear anything like that, not even outside of work or any of the times they’d hooked up. No. This was entirely new. Reed watched as Stella mingled with the other guests at the party, weaving in and out of people carrying a glass of whiskey on the rocks that she’d barely even touched. Reed lingered at the edge of the room. She wasn’t much one for parties but she’d come anyway, just out of politeness. It was for someone’s birthday. She couldn’t quite remember who’s though, but most of the division was there. It was an excuse for many to get absolutely shit-faced drunk and Reed had no issue with that. Reed sighed and finished the drink she’d been holding. She walked across the room to the bar and was waiting in line to get a top up when she heard a voice whisper in her ear.  
“You enjoying yourself here?”  
“It’s okay. But you’re making my night much better being dressed up like that, Stella.”  
“Like what?” Stella toyed with Reed, her voice sing song.  
“Skin tight ripped jeans. You know what I like.”  
“That I do, that I do.” It was Reed’s turn to order her drink.  
“Can I have a gin a-”  
“We’ll have two whiskeys, one on rocks. Thank you.” Stella interrupted. The bartender nodded and prepared the two drinks.  
“Six pounds please.” Stella reached her hand into one of the breast pockets in her leather jacket and pulled out a ten pound note. The bartender gave her her change and she replaced it in her pocket. Stella picked up the drinks and passed the dry whiskey to Reed who took it happily.  
“So,” Stella said as they weaved their way through their workmates, trying to find some empty seats or a booth. Reed’s eyes were not trained in front of her to stop from walking into people but instead they were on Stella’s ass, those jeans that contoured her ass, they probably pushed it up too. “How’s it going, it’s been a while.”  
“Stella it’s barely been a week, I think your definition of “a while” is incorrect.” They sat down in a booth at the back of the pub, it was quieter there.  
“I beg to differ.” Stella took a sip of whiskey and began to remove her leather jacket, exposing her bare arms. Reed swallowed as she watched Stella. Her arms. Holy fuck. They were shaped and perfect for her, not too much muscle nor too little in Reed’s opinion. Also, the way that Stella’s hair lay, the curls going down to her chest, resting on her boobs. Reed was absolutely smitten.  
“It’s been okay.” Reed went with Stella’s original question.  
“Okay. That’s good.” Stella took another sip of whiskey. As she set it down she made eye contact with Reed, blue on brown. Reed shifted in her seat and broke the contact. “You know how fucking beautiful you are?” Stella’s voice was low.  
“That’s funny coming from you. Stella, have you even seen yourself?” Reed flirted back.  
“I’ve seen myself far too many times but looking at you will never get old.” Reed was turned on. It was a rare occasion for Stella to flirt like this, but when she did Reed loved it. They weren’t so much a thing. More just friends with benefits. It was hard to ignore though that there were definitely some other feelings there too though they would most likely never be attended to. Reed smiled coyly at Stella and moved to sit beside her. It was fine. No one would see and it wasn’t like anyone would care anyway, Stella had probably already slept with all of them. Reed lay her hand on Stella’s thigh and took a sip of her drink.  
“You know what you do to me Stella?” Reed whispered to her, switching places from what had happened in the queue earlier.  
“What do I do to you?” Stella’s voice was seductive as she tried to figure out how far she could take this before they would have to go somewhere else.  
“You make me want to slip my hand under those jeans right here and finger you until you come. You make me want to kiss your neck and leave love bites there so you remember what we did.”  
“Go on…”  
“You make me want to take that t-shirt off you right now because I know you aren’t wearing a bra under there, so I can make your nipples hard.”  
“Well look at me first then.” Reed looked at Stella. She could see Stella’s nipples already hardened beneath the cotton of her shirt. “How about I take you somewhere else so you can fulfil the rest of your wishes.”  
“Okay.” They rose from the seats, leaving unfinished drinks at the table. Stella grabbed Reed’s hand and lead her through to the bathrooms. It was empty so the slipped into the end cubicle. The big one used for disabled people. Stella locked the door and within 5 seconds Reed was on her, kissing her neck, leaving marks that would turn into love bites.  
“You weren’t joking earlier when you said that were you?” Stella gasped out as she kicked off her heels.  
“Damn right I wasn’t.” Reed said into the crook of Stella’s neck. “Take your shirt off.” Stella complied and took her t-shirt off, dropping it onto the floor, exposing her naked chest, her hard pink nipples transfixing Reed as she began to flick them with her tongue before descending further down Stella’s body to her jeans. She looked up for a nod of approval and began to unzip them. Savouring the moment. Normally it was Stella doing the undressing but this time she was the leader. Reed eased the jeans down Stella’s legs, feeling every contour, every curve of Stella’s swimmer’s legs. After the jeans were completely off, Reed began to kiss up Stella’s legs.  
“Shit, I need you to sit on the toilet.” Reed whispered, conscious to if anyone had come into the bathrooms when she’d been concentrating on undressing Stella.  
“What?” Stella said, her voice a normal volume, assuring Reed that there still was no one in the bathrooms.  
“So I can touch you without it being too awkward.”  
“Okay.” Stella moved over and sat down on the shut toilet, spreading her legs, revealing her pussy to Reed. Reed licked her lips as she stood in front of Stella’s naked body. The pure sex appeal that oozed from her. Her boobs, her legs, her ass. The smell of her.  
“Can you lift your legs up?” Stella didn’t bother questioning and raised her legs, allowing room for Reed to be between them. Reed sat awkwardly, Stella’s legs wrapped around her waist. There really wasn’t enough room on a toilet seat for two people. Nevertheless though, Reed ran her hands down Stella’s torso, lingering on her hips, one snaking under her body to cup her ass. Stella’s pupils were dilated as Reed touched her.  
“Fuck me.” She gasped. Reed complied and took one hand to Stella’s pussy. She was wet. So wet against Reed’s fingers. Reed slipped a finger inside Stella and was met with a grateful moan. Reed began to work back and forward, back and forward until she added another finger, leading to Stella grabbing Reed’s shoulder for support as she moaned. Reed’s thrusts began to get faster until she began to feel Stella tighten around her, on the edge of orgasm.  
“Fuck.” Stella said. “Fuck!” Her voice was getting louder. “FUCK!” She screamed as she came, tightening around Reed’s fingers. Stella came down in a post orgasmic bliss, a lazy smile on her face.  
“That was nice.” Stella managed to stutter out.  
“It was.” Reed replied.  
“We should get out of here.”  
“Yes, we should.”  
“Your place or mine?”  
“Mine.”


End file.
